


Flower Field

by StarStickerX



Series: Ash/Satoshi X Goh Oneshots [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Also this is like my first pokemon fic/oneshot book and im NERVOUS, Cute fluffy date, Fluff, Laughter, M/M, Picnic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but ty for reading, date, it's fluff, powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStickerX/pseuds/StarStickerX
Summary: Ash and Goh are on a date in a field, and though Goh doesn't have any magical powers like Ash, he has the power to make Ash smile.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Ash/Satoshi X Goh Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945054
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Flower Field

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphiria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiria/gifts).



> Here to say that the AU this takes place in was created by my good friend Sapphiria! Their link will be at the end of the fic, and I suggest you check them out for future projects, ones that might include this very AU!

Goh doesn’t remember what he said. 

The air is warm but it’s cooled with a breeze. The grass follows suit, and leans with the wind, tangling in knots and making waves in the field. The breeze makes a sound in the trees, but that sound is not what Goh focuses on. 

His boyfriend, his dumb, dorky, and absolutely beautiful boyfriend, was laughing so hard Goh was sure his stomach was starting to hurt. His boyfriend's arm was wrapped around his own stomach, and he didn’t think twice about rolling off the picnic blanket and into the tall grass surrounding them. His face is scrunched up in the best way, and with every little giggle and snort, Goh finds that his heart gives way to every noise. 

Goh doesn’t remember what he said at all. All that he can think about right now is how every little sound Ash makes, his heart blooms into a beautiful flower, and so does the grass surrounding him. Ash’s laughs give his powers incredible life. Flowers bloom in an instant and the summer grass field is in a metamorphosis. But with Ash, everything in Goh’s world is bright, colorful, vibrant, unique. Summer no longer gives way to Autumn, but now to spring. The field has bloomed into a meadow, and though Goh is powerless, he finds that Ash gives him power, the power to love, the power to see the world in color. 

Ash doesn’t stop giggling for a while, it’s hard to believe to Goh that he could ever elicit that kind of response from someone. He doesn’t feel worthy. 

Hands caress Goh’s face and suddenly his insecurities shatter, he feels so warm. Ash laughs again. Goh is finding it hard to breathe. 

“Oops,” Ash whispers. “, I might’ve completely ruined this field.”

Goh wants to protest, Ash could never ruin anything, everything Ash touches is turned to beauty. Goh can feel a flower growing to rest behind his ear. Ash’s hands leave his cheeks for only a second to snap the stem of the flower and then they’re back on Goh’s cheeks. His thumbs gently rub Goh’s face. Goh’s heart feels so tense, but at the same time, he’s never felt freer, never felt happier, never felt more loved. 

“You’re awfully quiet,” Ash observes. For once in his life, Goh can’t say anything. His heart is beating too quickly, his face is red. He’s not sure how long it is before he’s going to pass out. Ash Ketchum was for sure going to be the death of him. “Why is that?” Ash asks. 

Goh takes a good minute to process the words being asked. A little too slow, he replies “I’m in love with you.” 

Ash laughs at him, but he doesn’t sound mean. His laugh is as gentle as the breeze that blows by them. The breeze blows Ash’s hair in his face, and Goh can’t help but feel his heart stop at the image. It’s so perfect for him. 

“I sure hope you are.” Ash kisses him, but Goh feels too weak to kiss back. Ash doesn’t seem to mind or even notice. He pulls away, and he has the warmest smile on his face. He looks at Goh so fondly. Goh almost wants to cry. 

“I’m in love with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was created by Sapphiria! You can find their AO3 account right here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiria


End file.
